


Seventh day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was only a matter of time until Damian involved himself





	

Dick awoke to the knowledge that he was not alone and since he had fallen asleep only two hours before he was really not in the mood. He contemplated just rolling over and going back to sleep when the intruder standing by the bed spoke. “Todd says Father has given you a collection of animals.”

“Is this really the time Damian?” Dick groaned before he tried burrowing under the covers. He sighed into his pillow and hoped desperately that it would be enough to make Damian go away. He should have known better because the light switched on and then a few moments afterwards his warm blanket was yanked off of him.

“Time is wasting Grayson.” Damian sounded just way too cheerful. Dick made a note to himself that at the first opportunity to pay the little brat back. He clung onto his pillow and eyed the brat at the end of his bed. He could stay in bed. Damian would attempt to move him but all he had to do was hold onto the headboard or move around. But god knew what Damian would do as retaliation.

There was the simple fact that Alfred sent Damian to wake up Bruce when the man refused to move or even rouse out of sleep. That had to mean something and although he had not witnessed it personally it did make him wary.

So with a sigh towards the sleep lost Dick rolled out of bed and ignored Damian’s small laugh. He would get the brat back at the first opportunity.

“When are you going to come back home?” Damian asked when Dick started to make his way towards the bathroom. Dick turned back to see Damian had started to make himself at home in the kitchen.

“When Bruce comes and talks to me.” He answered. He ignored Damian’s bark of laughter and slammed the bathroom door in retaliation. Not that it did much to the brat. Damian tended to be on his side most of the time but at the end of the day he knew his Father and loved him dearly.

Dick would never take that away from them. He did not want to but they all knew Bruce could sometimes be an insensitive ass. He and Bruce fighting was not uncommon. Everyone just tried to stay out of it. Alfred stepped in when he felt it went too far. The others stepped in when they felt it had gone too far or the thing he and Bruce were fighting about included more than them.

Stupid stubborn man, the emotional sensitivity of a sponge is what Dick thought sometimes. But he still loved the silly stubborn fool and that told him he had issues too.

He came out the bathroom while tugging down his shirt to see Damian sitting by the window a cup of tea to his lips. Dick frowned before he joined him. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the familiar truck even as he readied himself for yet more foolishness.

“They are doing something to the cage?” Damian asked curiously. Dick watched with a frown as the workers bustled in and out doing something. He and Damian did not have to wait long however before the workers came with an extension hose.

“What the hell is going on.” Dick breathed before the hose was turned on. “And they are using my water to do this.”

“You already know Father pays our bills even when we try to stop him.” Damian snorted before the workers removed the hose. “Is this going to get any bigger?”

“God I hope not.” Dick muttered before a worker went back to the truck and removed a swan. “What the hell?”

“A swan?” Damian’s voice was full of mirth. “And another, and another. Seven in all.” The workers carried them into the cage and Dick shook his head in confusion. “The water is for their habitat?”

“At this point your guess is as good as mine.” Dick shook his head as the six geese followed. “This is totally ridiculous. I don’t even like birds for pets.”

“What’s in the box?” Damian asked when another worker made his way to the mailbox a small white box in his hand.

“Let’s not go there… please.” Dick sighed as he watched the four loud birds be carried from the truck. “When will this end?” He stressed when the hens followed. “My house is turning into some sort of crazy place.”

“I wonder when those will be in season.” Damian muttered as the pear tree was carried from the truck


End file.
